


The Picture I Have of You

by trucherrygirl



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Disabled Character, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trucherrygirl/pseuds/trucherrygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU from the end of 513 "Chosen." No series finale spoilers! Duke and Mara go into the Void while Nathan and Audrey are left to deal with Charlotte in Haven. Meanwhile, Croatoan comes to Haven looking for his daughter, Mara, but finds Audrey instead. At what lengths will Croatoan go to in order to have both of his daughters at his side? And who will save Mara and Audrey from being trapped with him forever? Triggers for rape and violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Picture I Have of You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own any of the Haven characters except for the ones I created myself. Also, SpiritQuartz and I share the same head canon in terms of William raping Mara and that Mara didn’t originally have evil intentions when she created the Troubles. I think she was just given some shitty circumstances. Although Nathan and Charlotte both said in canon that Mara wasn’t born evil, so I’m drawing from that, too. 
> 
> Dedication: Huge thanks and many hugs to my sweet friend montanaphantom for all her help and constant encouragement with writing this story. Some version of it has been in my head for six months. Couldn’t have written it without her support. This story is for her.
> 
> Title comes from the poem "Daddy, Daddy" by Sylvia Plath.

_Hushed voices swirl around her. She tries to listen, to make sense of the voices she hears, but they blur together. She knows her father and her grandmother are nearby, the source of the murmured tones._

_But where?_

_Suddenly, a reassuring, peaceful warmth runs through her. Drowsiness weighs down her eyelids as she shifts slightly, startling when she feels a warm hand on her cheek._

_“Mara?”_

_Finally opening her eyes, ten-year-old Mara meets the gentle gaze of a white-haired woman looming above her. The woman smiles._

_“Hello, Mara,” she whispers._

_The young girl’s eyes widen with fear. “Where’s Daddy and Grandma? Who are you?”_

_“Your father and grandmother are in the room next door. You’re very sick, Mara. They’re worried about you. My name is Amnita. Some time ago, you asked the universe a big question. You asked to have a friend. Do you remember that?”_

_Mara nods silently._

_Protector. Guardian. Defender. She doesn’t tell Mara that she had been assigned to her by a higher power, something far more controlling than anything this realm had ever seen. She had been given a mission, sent to protect Mara._

_An innocent child capable of yielding remarkable abilities._

_“I’ll always be here for you, Mara. Remember that.”_

_A small smile creases Mara’s lips as her eyes begin to flutter._

_“Sleepy…” she murmurs, eyes starting to close._

_“Get some rest, little one,” Amnita whispers._

_She waits until Mara is fast asleep, hearing muffled footsteps shuffling closer. Her father and grandmother will be coming very soon to check up on her._

_When she leaves, the room becomes engulfed in a scorching white light before transitioning back to pitch black darkness._

When Mara’s eyes snap open, heart racing ferociously inside her chest, she bolts upright in a similar pitch black darkness, though the faintest sliver of light is already beginning to peek through the windows.

She’s well aware of Duke beside her, his back to her as they are both sprawled out on the rug where they’d had sex hours earlier.

He doesn’t stir.

Shaking slightly, a single tear rolls down her cheek as she whispers an urgent plea into the all-consuming darkness.

“Amnita…”

* * * * *

Mara gives Duke one last bag to load onto the helicopter before he stands, mentioning something about checking the weather forecast before they leave.

“I didn’t know you had your pilot’s license,” she says, teasing.

“I don’t.”

“I kinda love you, Duke Crocker,” she replies, and her response is honest because she means it, though her words come out playful. But how does she tell him so that he really knows?

He studies her. “You have a strange way of showing it.” Shaking his head, he walks away.

“Yeah, well, sometimes that’s a good thing!” she calls after him.

Excitement courses through her, a flurry of anticipation settling low in her stomach.

But the feeling of anticipation soon vanishes and is replaced by something far more intimate and familiar. Like the flutter of butterfly wings accompanied with the acute sense of knowing.

She hasn’t felt this way since…

“You ready to go?” Duke’s voice pulls her out of her reverie. He climbs in first and offers her his hand. She takes it, perhaps a bit more eagerly than she should have, and that once familiar feeling dissipates.

She’s finally going home.

* * * * * *

The thinny is open, tinted green edges and a magnetic pull that fascinates Mara. Duke’s gaze shifts between the gaping hole in the middle of nowhere in North Carolina and the amused expression on Mara’s face.

“What’s so funny?” he asks sharply.

“Nothing’s funny,” Mara replies. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“What choice do I have? I don’t want to Trouble anyone else. It’s the only way I can make sure everyone stays safe.”

“Says the underdog who’s quite handsome I might add.”

Duke ignores Mara’s fleeting attempt at flirtation. There’s a gun hidden in the inside leather pocket of his jacket and he knows he has to use it.

“Come on!” Mara says. “The thinny won’t stay open forever.”

She turns away from him and takes a step forward.

“I can’t let you go in there, Mara,” Duke tells her, pulling out the gun and she hears an unmistakable click.

Eyes blazing with frustration and anger, she turns to face him. “How did I know you’d want to kill me? I’m not oblivious.”

“You think I was going to let you waltz right in there?” Duke retorts. “It’s not really my style.”

She laughs derisively. “You and your mind games. You really want to leave this place with blood on your hands, Duke?”

“Once I go into the Void, it’s not going to matter anymore.”

“Oh, it’ll matter. It’ll matter because you’ll have killed not just one, but _two_ people. Is that what you want?”

Duke’s brow furrows in confusion. He hesitates, gun shaking in his hand as he stares at the fiery woman opposite him. “What? What are you talking about?”

Sensing his hesitation, she rushes forward and kicks the gun out of his hand. Grabbing his arm forcefully, she yanks him toward the open thinny and jumps, never letting go of him.

They land on the hard earth. Mara puts her arms out in front of her to brace her fall. Duke lands beside her. Both are breathing heavily.

The thinny closes behind them.

“What the fuck did you do that for, Mara?” Duke asks incredulously once he’s able to catch his breath.

“I did it for us. All of us,” she tells him. “I’m pregnant, Duke.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Amnita is the white-haired doppelganger Audrey from the Void. I would like to use her character a lot more than she was used in the series. The name means "Defender" in Greek.


End file.
